Finally Found the Love of a Lifetime
by jensensgirl
Summary: John finds the girl of his dreams and helps her through her painful past. They build a future to last a lifetime.  REWRITE of Finding Love Unexpectedly.  Some things have changed, some remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a repost of Finding Love Unexpectedly. I have reread, edited and added some to the story. Tweaking it if you will.**

**I disclaim. **

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: First Impressions

"Beautiful isn't she?" Vic asked as he saw his friend staring at the stunning brunette.

"Who is she, Vic?"

They both watched her as she was working out. "Her name is Meaghan and she's been coming here for a few months. Don't know much else. She moved into the new development near the old saw mill, learned that much from her gym application. Very friendly and sweet, just doesn't divulge much about herself." Vic said as he leaned on the counter.

"I need to meet her." John replied with an air of determination

"When she's finished she always sits in the sauna for about 10 minutes. Go in there." Vic encouraged.

_How long is this guy going to stare at _m_e? Why doesn't he just say hello? Do I have to do everything_? Meaghanfinished her reps and headed for the locker room. "Hey Vic, who's your friend?"

"Hey, Meaghan. This is John. John, Meaghan." He said smirking.

She extended her hand, "Nice to meet you, John."

"It's definitely nice to meet you." John said, holding her hand a little longer. _You have the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever seen. I can't take my eyes off you and I don't want too._

"So I guess I'll see you around, John?" She said demurely.

"I travel a lot, but when I'm back in town I can be found here." _I sound like an idiot. _"I'm on my way to the sauna, want to join me?" _Stalker. Don't be a stalker_.

"I was on my way there too, I'll meet you there."_ He is so hot and nice smile too._ T_he dimples are sexy._

John went to the sauna, arriving first and prepping the steam. He had contemplated wearing the usual sauna attire, nothing, but decided to wear his boxers. Good thing he wore the ones that didn't look like boxers; he wore his black silk pair. He had yet to do laundry, his lucky day. John lay down on the bench and thought of things he could talk about with her. Meaghan walked in wrapped in her own towel. "Sorry for the delay, I had to take a phone call from the office." _Wow. His body is amazing. Don't stare. Holy hell I'm in trouble. Don't stare._ "So what do you do that requires a lot of travel?" Meaghan removed her towel to reveal a very small bikini and lay on the bench next to him. She too had thought of what clothing was appropriate and was glad she had her bikini in her bag.

_Finally a woman who has no clue who I am._ "Um, I'm a wrestler." He studied her body without being too obvious. She was a petite girl, couldn't weight more than 100 pounds soaking wet, toned, graceful, a body you wanted to explore and a face that could break a man. _And my day just keeps getting better._ Meaghan looked at him still not knowing who he was. "A professional wrestler."

Meaghan chuckles, "Shut up. Are you serious?"

"For the WWE." He replied trying to not sound defensive.

"I haven't watched wrestling since I was in middle school. Oh, no offense, I'm sorry." She replied realizing she probably insulted him.

"That's ok. It's actually nice to meet someone who doesn't know who I am." _Insert sexy smirk here._

Meaghan smiles demurely. "I guess I'll have to start watching then."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next year things gradually progressed from casual phone calls and seeing eachother at the gym to meeting for lunches and dinners to spending all of his days off together when he got back to town. They began speaking everyday and as often as possible over the phone getting to know one another, many times for hours, building a friendship and an unbreakable bond. He became an invaluable asset to her life and vice versa.

"Hey, baby girl, how's your day?" John asked grateful to talk to her and not her voicemail. He hated when they missed eachother's calls.

"It's so nice to hear your voice, are you on your way home?" Meaghan sat back in her chair at the office smiling at the sound of his voice.

"I am on a flight to Boston. I have until Sunday off. Where are you?" John said trying to sound calm and not reveal his childlike excitement.

"I'm at the office. Will I see you while you're here?" She immediately stood for no apparent reason. She always saw him, but there was still the nervousness that he would say no.

"I land in an hour, meet me at the airport? Please?" Hoping she would jump to see him. She normally did meet him at the airport but this time, he was ready to tell her he wanted more. He was coming home for that reason.

"I'll meet you at baggage claim in an hour." They smiled and ended the call; both dying to see eachother. Meaghan told her assistant to cancel and reschedule her appointments for the rest of the week, wishing on a star she'd spend it with John. She made a few more calls and hurried out the door. _Why is it so hard to tell him how I feel? Because you don't want to be rejected that's why. He has five days off, please let something happen. _They had grown so close over the past year but she still kept parts of her life hidden from him. She didn't want to do that anymore. She wanted to tell him everything. Meaghan just hoped she had the courage.

John waited for his luggage but all he could think about was seeing her and spending time with her. He repeatedly looked to the entrance anxious for her arrival. It didn't take long for the fans to find him. How do they know his schedule? How do they know where he'll be and when? Of course if it wasn't for the fans he'd be out of a job. John obliged the group and signed autographs and posed for photos. Meaghan walked in and immediately knew where he was by the large crowd gathering near baggage claim. As if he could feel her, he looked up and their eyes met instantly. Smiles flooded their faces and they had a hard time not running to one another. John hurriedly finished the autographs and pictures while she hung back, knowing not to interfere with his public persona. She had to smile watching the excitement on the kid's faces, some teenage girls even cried. She found this baffling since she knew him as just John Cena, the guy from a small town in northern Massachusetts.

Digging in her purse, she pulled out a pen and small notebook and joined the group. She waited until the end and walked up to John. "Can I have your autograph too, Mr. Cena?" John grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"You are a beautiful sight for sore eyes, baby girl." John whispered, closing his eyes as he held her close drinking in the smell of her perfume. They stood there clinging to each other with all their feelings bottled up inside; each wishing to say what was in their heart. _I have to tell her how I feel this weekend._

"So are you." Regretfully pulling apart, John gathered his luggage and they headed to her car.

"Do you have plans while you're on a mini vacation?" Meaghan asked as they approached her car.

"I was hoping to spend as much time with you for as long as you'll have me." He smiled and winked at her eliciting that smile he loved so much. "I do need to get back to West Newbury to see the folks at some point. Will you come with me?" He asked hopefully. In the past year, she had never met his family. She knew his cousin Marc and his wife, but had never met anyone else he was close too.

"I cleared my schedule hoping to…spend…time…with you." Meaghan said softly as she found the pavement easier to look at than John who was loading his bags in the car. He stopped when she spoke the words he longed to hear; encouraged by her actions that she meant what he felt. He took a deep breath and turned to face her; they looked into each other's eyes knowing at that moment how the other felt. It was finally clear this would be more than a friendship. Time stood still as he slowly moved closer to her. Meaghan reached out and placed her hands lightly on John's hips, her breath ragged. Bending his head toward her, he showered her with tender kisses trying to convey exactly how his heart felt.

He tried to control the shaking of his body. Never before had a woman had this profound of an effect on him. They'd cuddled on her couch watching movies, quick kisses hello and goodbye, hugs all the time, but to finally feel her full soft lips on his own drove him to a place he'd never been. With one last embrace, they got in the car and headed to her condo in the city. Smiling and holding hands, both scared and hopeful. This was the first day of the rest of their lives.

-----------------------------------------------------

John and Meaghan spent the evening doing what they always do, chatting. They sat on her couch in the living room talking and laughing like they always had the past year; stealing little kisses here and there. Around midnight they decided to head upstairs to bed; John staying in her guest room. He wanted so much more and figured a year of self imposed celibacy, a year of being with her every chance he got, gave him the opportunity to take advantage of their first night as a new couple and sleep with her. Too bad his morals got in the way. He found he just couldn't expect that from her, nor did he want too.

Meaghan was a lady and should be treated as such. He had to smile to himself thinking she's prim and proper by day and more than likely a hellcat by night. Little did the other know neither could sleep; they both lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Daydreaming of a life with John, Meaghan decides to head to the kitchen for a snack. She needed a break from her thoughts because she was heading down the path of what ifs. They had just decided that night to be an exclusive couple, she didn't need to burst her own bubble so soon. She felt she knew the ins and outs of John Cena, she felt she knew how he'd be as a boyfriend and/ or husband.

On several occasions he'd had to protect her from over zealous men. He had shown her he would fight for her safety, defend her honor and treat her like a lady. She had to admit she liked it. He didn't show jealousy or rage, just a man defending a woman. He warded off men who tried to be a little too aggressive with her in bars or clubs; keeping his arm around her and watched her as she went to the bar or bathroom. Meaghan didn't know that he had actually needed to get physical a few times to a few questionable people.

Daydreaming of a life with Meaghan, John gets up to head down for a sandwich. He thought of all the times he'd been out in public with her and how she handled herself around his fans. How he handled himself around her admirers. He walked in to see her bent over in front of the freezer wearing only a tank top and boy shorts. _Oh my god, look at that body, she never fails to entice me. _He stood there staring at her legs, her ass, her tummy. The way her breasts looked from the side. He'd seen the same body in a bathing suit, but now that he knew she officially belong to him, everything had changed. He had blocked his vision to her wiles before today and now it was as if he was looking at her for the first time. "Can't sleep either?"

Meaghan jumped. "You scared the shit out of me." Looking at John's naked chest she noticed he was wearing only his boxers. _Look away, look away, and don't stare. _The realization of her attire dawns on her and she blushes. _Too late now to run for a robe. _They both stand there observing each other, silently; the sexual tension getting thicker and thicker. Meaghan clears her throat, "I couldn't sleep so I was getting some uh…ice cream, you?" She had seen his body countless times and had even had the pleasure of seeing his ass on numerous occasions, but somehow tonight was different. He seemed larger than life. Safe, secure, and yet erotically dangerous. His arms suddenly seemed bigger, his chest harder, his abs more defined.

"I came to raid the fridge too." He replied with a shaky prepubescent voice. They maneuvered around taking extra precautions not to touch; thus escalating the tension. John got out chocolate syrup and lay down in the middle of the kitchen on his side propping himself up on his elbow. She joined him lying on her tummy. They lay head to head forming an 'L' around the kitchen island. John poured syrup into the ice cream container and pulled out a heaping spoonful. He feeds Meaghan who takes half the spoonful trying not to laugh and John eats the rest. They continued like this, in a comfortable silence, until the ice cream was gone.

"So, why won't you tell me any details about yourself? We've known each other for a year and I barely know about your family, I know even less about your job, just that you have an assistant who constantly calls and you travel a lot. You know a lot about me, damn near everything. Are you a spy? Are you in the Witness Protection Program? Is this really your house?" John asked the questions jokingly. He trusted her completely and wanted her to trust him. He knew that's all it was, he needed to break down the barrier keeping him away from her heart.

"I own my own business. My Mom lives in Cincinnati, my father passed away when I was 7. I'm not a spy, I'm not in hiding and this is my house." She smirked and winked.

"These are things I already know. Tell me something I don't know about you." One smirk deserved another.

Meaghan laughed. "So when are you going to see your parents?" She quickly changed the subject and he let her. At some point this week, he would get her to open up. He would prove to her (again) that she could relax and let herself go with him. Meaghan got up and started cleaning the mess they'd made. Taking the hint, John helped her finish and they walked hand in hand upstairs. He kissed her tenderly goodnight for the 2nd time. Lingering on her lips to savor the way she tasted. They both fell asleep, separately, with contented smiles hoping and dreaming of what's to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, John and Meaghan packed their bags and hit the road to stay at her house in Amesbury while visiting his friends and family. He noticed a frown on her face as they drove the 3 hours to West Newbury. "What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked as he reached to hold her hand.

"Do you think it's a little soon to meet your parents?" Meaghan asked nervously as she stared out the window. John chuckled at her anxiousness.

"If it were my choice you would have met them months ago. Everyone's going to love you." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We've known eachother for a year, don't you think that's a long time before meeting the parents?" He smiled at her.

For the rest of the ride John's hand rested on her inner thigh while she answered phone calls and entered data in her blackberry. John's Mom called three times, his Dad once, excited to meet the girl John's been talking about for months. John's cousin and best friend, Marc called and two of John's four brothers called. Meaghan took numerous calls from her assistant and one from her housekeeper in Amesbury. They pulled into the driveway at John's parent's house to be met not only by his parents but his four brothers, girlfriends, and Marc, his wife and his sister and brother-in-law. Meaghan was still on the phone with her assistant trying to hang up. Her eyes grew wide as she saw everyone in the front yard. "Holy shit the whole town's here."

John laughed and got out of the car greeting everyone with hugs, handshakes and a kiss for his Mom. Meaghan slowly exited the car giving them a moment and to build her courage. She was still trying to hang up with her assistant as she walked around the car to greet the excited mob. About half of the group stood staring at her as if star struck, jaws hanging open. She finally got her assistant off the phone and John introduced her to his parents and brothers. His Mom, Carol, greeted her with a hug and a kiss on both cheeks and promptly pulled her away from the crows and started asking her question after question. John's father watched his son as he looked at Meaghan with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. "You are completely in love with her."

"Is it that obvious?" John Sr laughed and patted his son on the back walking away to join his ex-wife and talk more to the woman who stole his son's heart. Instantly John was bombarded by the group that was star struck.

Marc's wife, Angie, grabbing John and shaking him. "John, do you know who she is? I can't believe it's really her!"

"You know her?" John then realized the looks on everyone's faces. "What am I missing?"

"Dude, that's Meaghan Mitchell. The Meaghan Mitchell." Marc claimed just as excited as the others. "Oh man, I can't believe I didn't put two and two together."

"I know her name and I still don't know what I'm missing." John had yet to put two and two together also.

"John, honey, she's only the richest woman in New England." Angie spoke like a proud parent. "Mitchell as in Mitchell and Ness. She's also responsible for saving a lot of farms around here, personally paying off the farmer's bank loans and getting them new equipment. She donates a lot of her money. I can't believe you have no idea who she is." Angie looked at him with exasperation.

"Mitchell and Ness has been around forever. Are you sure she's one of those Mitchells?" He asked. "She said she owns a club."

"John," Angie continued, "she owns a few clubs, restaurants, boutiques; we all shop at her stores, even you. You've got quite a lady, John."

---------------------------------------------------

John and Meaghan drove the short drive back to her home later that evening, riding in silence, holding hands. When they walked in John stopped in the doorway, taking in his surroundings. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?" Meaghan knew what he meant and set her bag down on the steps trying to look busy.

"Why didn't you tell me who you are, who you really are?" John looked a little hurt.

"When we first met I didn't know if you knew who I was. I may not be a Hollywood celebrity, but people around New England know who I am. I wanted you to get to know me. Me, John." Meaghan continued with tears in her eyes. "I wanted you to know who I am outside the TV and newspaper reports, outside the money. I needed to know you didn't care about my bank account or who I can introduce you too." She started to walk away, wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes. John reached for her stopping her.

"I'm glad you have all you do. I have the same fears. I'm always afraid a girl is only interested in my bank or who they can meet through me. I knew you were incredible before today and what I learned only deepened how I feel." John pulled her close placing his hands on her face. Looking into the eyes he wanted to gaze into for the rest of his life. He tenderly kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, each cheek, arriving at her lips hovering just far enough away to build the desire. Lips barely touching, he draws a desperate moan from her. John moves one hand behind her head gently guiding it back to expose her neck. Kissing the base of her neck they both moan, he drags his lips up her neck, nuzzling her ear. He whispered, "I love you…so much." He felt her shudder and more tears rolled down her cheeks. Meaghan placed her hands lightly on his chest, her fingers tightening and digging when the tension would build.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed with a passionate force; expressing all the penned up emotion of the past months. Tongues dancing an intimate dance, tasting each other; hands caressing, grabbing, clinging to the other, desperate to freeze this moment. "I want to make love to you." At his words, Meaghan broke the kiss pushing John away. Both panting, they looked intently at each other. She backed up, her eyes never leaving John's. She licked her swollen lips, turned and walked up the stairs. When Meaghan reached the top, she looked at John signaling for him to follow. He took a deep breath relieved he wasn't being rejected. He followed her up the steps to her bedroom.

At the top he looked to his left into her bedroom to see her leaning against one of the four posters on her bed. She had an expression on her face that was a mixture of nervousness and love. Meaghan whispered, "I love you too." Her eyes instantly filled with tears. John walked to her having a hard time controlling his breathing, his body still slightly trembling, his emotions brimming to the top. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her, protecting her, sheltering her, enjoying her. He kissed her lovingly waiting for her to soften and relax. When he felt her begin to melt, he slid his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss.

John unbuttoned her shirt and kissed each piece of skin revealed as he removed her shirt. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He continued to kiss her neck and shoulders as his hands moved to unbuckle her belt and remove her pants. John ran his hands down her thighs as he pushed her pants to the floor. His mouth resting on her lower back, he kissed and licked her as his hands followed the same path back up resting on her hips. Meaghan turned around pulling John to his feet.

She untucked his shirt and pulled it over his head, kissing his body each time she exposed his delicious skin. When she got to his neck, she nuzzled him and let her tongue and lips taste his chest, neck and throat. Meaghan felt John's body shiver under her touch. He looked around and remembered the fireplace and candles she had placed everywhere. He needed to break the spell before he exploded so he asked her for a lighter. As he started a fire, she began lighting the candles. He felt her eyes on him and turned to see her walking to him. John held out his hand and Meaghan walked into his embrace. He picked her up and placed her on his hips so she sat facing him, her legs wrapped around his waste.

He knelt down and leaned forward gently laying her in front of the fire. John lay between her legs, stroking her face and neck. "You are so beautiful and I am so in love with you." He placed soft kisses to her throat and shoulder as he spoke. "I've been waiting for this moment since the day we met; to lay with you, touch you, feel you, and make love to you." Meaghan couldn't believe this was finally happening and he was saying these things to her. The way he touched her and looked at her made all her inhibitions fall away. She didn't feel shy or insecure, for the first time in her life she felt beautiful. She knew she could trust John and believe him. They took their time and learned about each other intimately; enjoying the moments they were sharing.


	2. Chapter 2

I disclaim.

Chapter 2: Introductions

The next morning Meaghan's house was its usual bustling hub. Her assistant began his routine of managing Meaghan's properties; taking care of gardeners, pool care, housekeeping, etc. John, forgetting there would be a few people in the house, went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She had always kept John away from her employees and business dealings along with her personal caregivers and, most importantly, kept them away from John. This would be the first time her two worlds would collide. Her assistant entered to find John cooking in his boxers. He let out a squeal and thanked the heavens for the semi naked man standing before him and clapped like a schoolgirl.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" John practically yelled as he was startled by the overzealous assistant bearing down on him. John waving the spatula at the Elton John clone; huge sunglasses, crazy clothes, slightly balding, slightly chubby and very flambouyant.

"I, you beautiful man, am Meaghan's personal assistant, Stephan." He extends his hand in a dainty manner with a slight curtsey as he blatantly looks John up and down. "And you are…"

"Well, Stephan, it's nice to finally meet you." John said shaking Stephan's hand in a very manly manner, giving the assistant's hand a firm squeeze to show his dominance.

Stephan gasped, realizing who he was admiring. "You're John. She is a lucky, lucky girl. I was hoping to have you all to myself. And where is my little angel this morning?" Still not taking his eyes from John and John's bare chest.

"I'm right here, Stephan, and just to remind you, I saw him first." Meaghan giggled and jumped into John's arms raining kisses all over his face. "Mmmm, morning, handsome."

"Morning, my beautiful girl." They continued kissing and as the sexual heat grew hotter, the kisses deepened. She tasted of toothpaste, he tasted like the bacon he was frying.

"You two are gross, hetero sex is disgusting. Go back upstairs it doesn't look like you've slept anyway. I'll be in the office." Stephan left the kitchen like a tornado and could be heard making calls to begin the day. John and Meaghan took Stephan's suggestion to heart and went back upstairs for more love making leaving the uneaten breakfast on the stove.

After the first round of morning sex, John went to take a shower. Meaghan lay in bed thinking how amazing this relationship has turned out to be and in such a short span of time. A year of friendship suddenly morphed into a full blown romance in 24 hours. "Baby girl, will you bring me a towel?" John yelled from the bathroom. She got up and wrapped herself in the towel. He'd always called her baby girl and she loved it.

"This towel?" She said as she stood just outside the shower. John looked her up and down letting out a groan.

"Yes now take it off and get in here with me, I'm not finished with you." John grabbed Meaghan and pulled her into the shower. "You ready for round two?" He growled into her ear.

---------------------------------------------------------

John and Meaghan were finally going to be in the same town at the same time and John was excited for her to see the show live. It was the taping before Wrestlemania so there was a lot of energy and excitement. John and Meaghan arrived at the arena in a limo which was customary for the high-end wrestlers at big events. By putting them in limos they left open the option to film them arriving to liven up a dead o dying crowd. He had gotten her ring side seats and Stephan would be meeting her there. They put their things in John's locker room and went to the meeting hall to get a bite to eat and for the briefing of the evening's festivities. Meaghan had already met a few of the wrestlers and their girlfriends or wives so she visited with them first. She felt most comfortable with Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson and struck an instant kinship with Torrie.

John introduced Meaghan to everyone and they were all excited to finally meet the girl who won his heart. Most of them knew how John felt about Meaghan before John did. Before John faced the feelings he had for the girl who had become his best friend and confidant. They all gushed to John how beautiful she was; tiny, but stunning. She was surprised it was more like a family with a little business thrown in. She expected everyone to just be like coworkers at some office. She was thrilled to meet the Undertaker and his wife, Sara, who was due to give birth at any minute. They spent the next few hours talking with Taker, Sara, Billy and Torrie. When it was time for the evening to begin everyone went to the locker rooms to change for the matches and interviews. Meaghan continued talking with Sara and was surprised when John told her his match was next. A security member escorted her to her seat where she found Stephan and his boyfriend wearing Chain Gang throwback jerseys. She laughed and decided to top that. She removed her shirt to reveal a black tank that read 'Mrs. Cena' in sparkling rhinestones.

"A little wishful thinking, my dear?" Stephan said with a wink as he read her shirt.

"Are you talking to me or yourself?" Meaghan retorted with a smirk and wink of her own. "You know these tees are the fashion trend right now." John's match was beginning and the crowd got quiet while they waited for his music to hit. The audience erupted instantly when his theme song blared into the arena. She couldn't believe the overwhelming feeling that takes over when you hear a response like this. To her he's just John, the man she loves. To 15,000 people he's a sports hero, a giant in this business, a role model for children who aspire to make it in a tough world.

John's match began as usual; he gained control within 30 seconds and then removed his t-shirt. The women in the audience scream. It's like the entire thing is scripted to include audience reactions. Meaghan reminded herself it was scripted. The writers playing to the female fans using John's sex appeal as a weapon. He usually throws the t-shirt into the crowd, but tonight he threw it to the woman who owned his mind, body and soul. He turned to throw it to her and was momentarily caught off guard as he read her shirt. He winked and smiled then threw her the shirt. It was as if she read his mind.

Meaghan found it hard to watch John in this manner. She knew it was sports entertainment, but she also knew the moves were very real and if done improperly or a split second off in the timing, it could go seriously wrong. She couldn't even enjoy it. After the match the same security member came to get her to bring her back to John. She was shaking and trying to remember John was fine. They trained for this, he'd been doing it for several years, he was a professional. She saw Torrie who stopped her. "Meaghan, what's wrong?"

"Can I be honest with you?" Tears began to form in her eyes and Torrie pulled her into the diva's empty locker room. "That was actually scary to watch. It's so exciting to see it up close and feel the crowd's energy, but all I could think of was John getting hurt."

"I was the exact same way when I first got here and when I met and fell in love with Billy I was fearful all the time. I was so afraid he'd get hurt. It's different in your living room, but seeing it right there in your face is a little scary. You panic!! You just want to run in there and save him. I'm still scared." She hugged Meaghan. "I know there's a lot of training and rehearsals, I know what goes into it first hand, but there's nothing like watching the man you love get hit and take falls to the concrete." A knock interrupted the conversation and Torrie opened the door.

"Hey Tor, have you seen my girl? She didn't come back yet." John exclaimed in a panicky voice. Torrie let John in and gave Meaghan another hug.

"Tell him how you feel and call me. I'd really like to get together outside the arenas." Torrie hugged her again and went to the door to leave them alone. "If you aren't doing anything, do you want join us for dinner? We're just eating at the restaurant in the hotel."

John knew better than to answer without consulting her first. "Can I call you on that?"

"Sure, or just meet us there in an hour." Torrie said and walked out.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" John thought something had happened to her as she began to cry. He started checking her for marks, bruises, scratches any evidence that someone had hurt her.

"I'm sorry. That was just a little overwhelming to see up close." He completely understood as he had seen the same reaction from other wives and girlfriends who watched the show live for the first time. He held her to him and wiped her tears, relieved no harm had befallen her.

"Nice tank by the way. Do you sell those in your stores?" They both smiled.

"Certainly not, it's one of a kind custom made. We sell others but I won't sell this one." John laughed at her protectiveness. He wrapped an arm around her and they went back to his locker room to gather their things. John showered and changed and they decided to meet Billy and Torrie for dinner. A foursome quickly escalated to an entire entourage. Meaghan suggested a steakhouse as the group grew and they all agreed to meet there. When they arrived at the restaurant, the Manager had them seated at once in a VIP section. The group looked at each other and then at John. "I'll explain later."

--------------------------------------------------------

John and Meaghan were in their hotel suite dressing for the Hall of Fame program when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to find some guys from the Raw roster. "Hey guys, what's up?" Orton, Batista, Shelton, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso and Chris Irvine stood at the door.

Randy spoke first. "We came to see her. Let us in." He pushed passed John and searched the room.

John smiled and stepped aside for the others who weren't as rude. "She'll be out in a minute. I guess word travels fast."

"Torrie talked to Stacy and said she was here and you were bringing her to Wrestlemania. You know once you tell Stacy something word will travel fast." Randy said as they all piled in the room. John went to the bedroom to tell Meaghan they had company. They both returned to the sitting room and the room fell silent. They all just stared at her.

Meaghan, used to this happening, walked up to Dave first. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." She extended her hand and Dave took it.

"It's nice to finally meet you too." Dave said. Meaghan shook hands with the rest of the group and excused herself so the guys could talk. "Damn, John, she's just a little thing. How tall is she?"

"She's about 5'1 and 105 pounds. But watch out, she's a badass." John said proudly. There was another knock on the door. John got up thinking it would be more guys coming to ogle his girl. He opened the door to find Torrie and Billy and Mark and Sara. Meaghan rejoined the group and after a few beers and glasses of wine they all left to go to the ceremony, but agreed to dinner afterwards.

John looked at Meaghan and she said, "Just give me the final count and we'll have reservations instantly."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Hall of Fame Ceremony was a huge success and everyone had a great time. Meaghan met the McMahon family along with Stephanie's husband and wrestler, Paul. John learned a little more about Meaghan when she spotted Hulk Hogan's wife, Linda. In typical female fashion, Meaghan and Linda squealed and gave each other big hugs. "Linda, it's so great to see you. I was hoping to find you tonight."

"I haven't seen or heard from you in awhile, where have you been?" Linda said, still holding Meaghan's hands. Brooke and Nick walked over with Hulk and Meaghan got the same greeting from Brooke and hugs from Nick and Hulk. Linda continued, "I want to know what you've been doing since we've seen you. Wait, what are you doing here?" She said with a wink.

"I came with someone." Meaghan said with a sly grin. John walked up and Linda knew instantly what was going on. Meaghan introduced John to the Hogans and invited them to dinner. A big crowd soon gathered around them and they all headed out to the restaurant. Linda knew about Meaghan's friendship with John, but wasn't sure if the feelings Meaghan denied were also felt by John. She was glad to see their relationship progressing further. Her friend had kept to herself and things to herself for so long it was nice to see her out socializing and making friends. She had kept her shock hidden when Meaghan first mentioned John. It was very unlike her young friend to speak to, much less hang out with a stranger from a gym.

Upon arrival, the Maitre' D, Jack, started to panic at the immense group piling into the lobby. When he saw Meaghan in the back waving to him, he breathed a sigh of relief and escorted them to a private dining area. Most of the patrons stopped at the sight of this procession of wrestlers walking through, it was like a cartoon of superheroes dressed in formal wear stopping for a bite to eat before a night of fighting crime. All the men were over six feet, 240 pounds, most of the women were 38-24-36 and athletic. It was quite a sight to behold.

When they got to the private dining area, Meaghan said something to Jack and sat next to John and Linda. Torrie and Billy and Mark and Sara were seated at the same table and everyone else sat in groups of eight. Jack had called in every member of the wait staff to help with tonight, saving the best people to service Meaghan's group. As she looked around it seemed as if every wrestler and his or her date was here. She guessed the only people not here were the McMahons and upper management. Meaghan got up several times to speak with Jack and a few waiters and waitresses in private. On one occasion, John got the chance to speak to Linda.

"So how do you know Meaghan?" John asked.

"She's been our neighbor in Florida for about four years. She lives two houses down. Isn't she fabulous? I'm glad she has you, John. Maybe you can get her to slow down a little. Live her life outside of her cocoon." Linda winked at him. Linda was Meaghan's best friend, a mother figure. Meaghan had moved to Florida looking for privacy and seclusion. She met Linda at a Pilates class and they instantly hit it off. She also wasn't surprised Meaghan had barely mentioned John. In the four years she'd known her, despite their closeness, there were still things Meaghan kept to herself. Linda knew when the time was right, Meaghan would share her past and her present.

"I'll do my best, Linda, but I've noticed she's pretty set in her ways." John said trying not to sound sad.

"John, you'd be surprised what she'd do for you if you just ask her. She'll kill me for saying this so don't repeat it, especially to her. She'd give everything up right now for love. She doesn't care if she has 50 cents or 50 million, she's happy anywhere as long as there's love. And by love I mean you. BUT, if you do anything, anything to her there will be hell to pay." Linda touched John's cheek and went back to her salad leaving John to ponder what she said. _How much more is there that I don't know? _Word got around to John, a lot, all night telling him what he already new, Meaghan was fabulous; mysterious but fabulous. Linda may not have known much about John but she did know the expression in her friend's eyes when she looked at the wrestler. She knew when Meaghan was hurting, when she needed to be alone with her thoughts, when she was trying to heal. John could be that unseen force Meaghan needed to push forward.

The following morning John got up earlier than usual. He paced around the hotel suite as if deep in thought. Meaghan woke up and watched John go in and out of the bedroom. "What's wrong, John?" She asked as she got up and hugged him.

"I've just got a lot on my mind. Are you coming with me to the arena or are you coming separately?" Meaghan looked at John as if he grew another head.

"Do you not want me to go with you? I was planning on riding together, but if you'd rather do something different that's ok too." Meaghan kept watching John and his expression, letting go of him as he subtly pushed her away.

"Uh, no that's fine, we can ride together." John walked away from her and left the suite. Meaghan stood there with tears in her eyes wondering what she had done. She changed and went to the hotel gym and pushed through her workout harder than she had in a long time. A few of the people she met last night showed up and greeted her, moving on to their own routines. Dave noticed something was wrong and walked over to her. He started his routine next to her and they worked out together for awhile in silence. He watched her and noticed several times she had tears in her eyes.

"If you have something you want to say, I'll listen." Dave said softly, not breaking pace, as if it were casual conversation.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Meaghan could barely speak without her voice cracking.

"I'm sure you are, just throwing that out there." Dave kept doing his reps again and watched her just in case. Tears began to fall and she excused herself.

She went to the elevator and lost in a daze, pushed the wrong floor. When the doors opened she got out wiping her eyes, still not noticing she was on the wrong floor. She looked up when she heard John's voice talking to a female. John had his back to her and his hands were on his hips. He was looking down and that was all Meaghan could see. She stood there frozen not sure what was happening in front of her. She heard a female voice trying to entice John to a pre-show party for two in her room. This girl was talking loud enough for the entire floor to hear her.

"Come on, John, you know you want too. You've wanted to for a long time. Nobody else will know, just us." The female wrapped her arms around John's waist and pressed her body to his. Meaghan stumbled back in shock. "You know your prude of a girlfriend will never give you what I can."

"Get off of me. I'm on my way to see Randy." John tried to go around her but she wouldn't let go. Meaghan moved to her left trying to see who this woman was, not hearing John's whispered words as he had lowered his voice. The female grabbed John's face and pulled her to him. She kissed John and held tight. He stumbled forward from the force of the grip on him. From Meaghan's viewpoint the kiss appeared to be invited and John didn't seem to be fighting it. The female wrapped her arms around John's neck to get a better hold on him. She stood there staring at the sight not sure to believe what she was seeing.

Meaghan backed up and spun around trying to flee, running right into the elevator doors. She began frantically pressing the button and started to cry. John heard someone behind him and turned to see who was there. "Meaghan!" Realizing what she must have seen he panicked. The elevator doors opened and Meaghan darted inside. She turned to see John coming towards her and the female smirking at her. "Oh shit, baby girl, no, no. Wait." The doors closed and John stood there with his head and hands on the doors. Some of the wrestlers heard John yelling and came out to see what was happening. They saw John with his hands on the elevator doors, head hung low and a brunette smiling in triumph.


	3. Chapter 3

I disclaim

Chapter 3: Now What

John won the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania, fulfilling his life's dream. He celebrated in front of the cameras, but behind the scenes his heart was breaking. A small group knew what happened and did their best to help. Most of his friends left him alone and he got a few hugs from the females. He was dying inside and couldn't find his way out. How could this happen? Didn't she hear any of that fateful conversation? John had to find her, had to talk to her. He would resort to stalking if he had too just to get her to listen.

He went straight back to his hotel room and packed his things. He didn't want to go out for drinks, didn't want to be in a loud club pretending to have fun. He could still smell her perfume and it made the pain worse. He made a few calls and was on the first flight to Boston in the morning. John debated just driving the distance but knew he was too tired. He lay on his bed exhausted but unable to sleep. He had been calling her all night only to be met by her voicemail. John was starting to call just to hear her voice. At first his messages tried to explain what he thinks she witnessed. By the 7th message, he was telling her about his match as if he'd been talking to her all along. The last 24 hours were his worst.

John flew into Boston and drove straight to her condo. When she wasn't there he tried her at her offices, nothing. He tried calling her assistant, Stephan, but Stephan wouldn't tell him where she was. He drove the three hours to her home in Amesbury and again, nothing. She's not hiding from him because her housekeeper didn't even answer the door. John drove to his dad's house in West Newbury and continued to call Meaghan. He told his dad what happened and he broke down and cried. For the second time in his adult life, he cried.

Over the next few weeks, John continued his quest to get her back while going through the motions of life. On the outside he seemed to be moving along as if nothing had changed. Inside, he was just a shell of a person. Word quickly spread through the WWE to those who hadn't known yet what had happened and John received a lot of sympathy. The other female involved became an outcast and was shunned by everyone. Despite the treatment, she continued to relentlessly pursue John, now more than ever. She tried seduction, she tried domination, she tried whining, nothing was working and she didn't know why. She knew she was gorgeous and her body was irresistible.

One night at a Smackdown taping, she approached John in the cafeteria and in front of everyone began berating him. She called him names and tried to challenge him to a verbal war, anything and everything to get any sort of response from him. He did his best to ignore her and even a few of the wrestlers and Divas said something to her. John finally stood up and yelled as loud as he could. "Enough! I've had enough!" The brunette Diva stood there looking at John as he exploded at her. He cleared his dishes and attempted to leave. She blocked him and had nothing but desire in her eyes. His voice had cracked, his emotions bubbling just under the surface. He felt on the verge of tears, witnesses thought he'd lost it.

"Look at me, John. Look at this body. You know you want it." She whispered as she pressed her body to his. John shook his head and walked around her to leave. The brunette yelled to John, "What does she have that I don't have?"

"Me! She has me! She owns me. Nothing and nobody will change that!" John yelled back and stormed out of the cafeteria. The roster was momentarily shocked at his outburst, but quickly clapped and cheered for him. The Diva stormed out and went to the female locker room.

After the taping, John had an idea. The following morning he called the WWE offices and begged Stephanie to give him Hulk Hogan's phone number in Florida. She finally gave in after John told her what happened and why he needed the number. He called and spoke to Brooke, who being a John Cena fan, told him Meaghan was in Florida. Her Mom, Linda, was at Meaghan's house now. Brooke gave John the directions from the airport and John got on the next flight out of Boston.

He arrived at the gates of the neighborhood and found out Brooke gave clearance for him to enter. As he drove through the posh streets, gazing at the immense homes, it dawned on him the enormity of who Meaghan was. He had never truly thought about it until he approached her house. Not only was the community behind gates, but Meaghan's house was as well. Her home sat back away from the street but he could see at least five cars in the driveway. Where they all hers or did she have company? Had she moved on in the last few weeks? That thought nearly crushed him. He sat parked out front and attempted to build up his courage.

He decided to go to Hulk's house and try to get info and advice. He spoke with Hulk and Brooke about what to do. He told them what happened before and after Meaghan saw him, and Hulk could tell John was telling the truth. He was a good judge of character and knew John was sincere and his words heartfelt. While they were talking Linda walked in and went right after John. Hulk stopped her and said Linda needed to hear the other side of the story.

John found it very easy to speak to the Hogans. They listened, and even though they were loyal to Meaghan, they gave him the chance to explain. He told his version of the story again to Linda and even got emotional. With tears in his eyes he said, "I need her, Linda. She's my reason for living. She's my whole world. It's been almost a month and I'm a disaster. Please help me. I don't know what to do." John's voice started cracking and he bent his head down and wiped the tears. Brooke and Linda were teary-eyed also and Linda silently agreed to intervene, but only a little, the rest was up to him.

John regained his composure and Linda left the room. He thought she didn't believe him and John was ready to leave. He thanked Hulk and Brooke for listening and tried to think of his next move. Should he let her go? Should he fight? Linda returned and John stood as she entered, seeing Meaghan behind her. Meaghan saw John and tried to turn and leave. Linda stopped her and said she needed to hear what he had to say. She couldn't even look at John, it hurt too much, and she didn't want him to see her cry. She wouldn't be broken again. He tried to approach her, his need to touch her too great to withhold. She kept her head down and backed up as he walked to her. John stopped and felt the small distance between them was miles instead of five feet.

He was getting his chance to say everything he felt she should hear, but was dumbstruck. He couldn't find the words. John's heart had leapt at the sight of her and was now breaking again. He could tell he hurt her beyond repair, but he needed to try and fix it. _How do I start? I don't want to say the wrong things_. He looked to Linda and Hulk who gave John a thumbs up and Linda pointed to the couch. John cleared his throat and his voice cracked as he spoke. "Would you please sit down with me?" He looked at her imploringly with tears in his eyes. Meaghan kept her head down but walked to the couch. As she passed Hulk and Linda she looked at them with so much emotion it was hard to distinguish between fear, pain and anger. She tried to subtly wipe the tears from her cheeks as she sat down. The Hogans sat in the chairs opposite the couch and with a nod of their heads, agreed between themselves to not interfere, but to mediate if needed. They were there for support not as psychologists.

John spent the next hour explaining why he acted the way he did that fateful morning, why he was in that hallway and how he truly felt about the Diva. He continued explaining why his reaction to the kiss was delayed and the circumstances leading up to what she saw. He knew she was hearing him and truly listening when she looked at him while he was talking. He also knew to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth or she'd see right through him and shred his heart where he stood. John did his best to control his emotion and just use the facts. He didn't whine or beg for her to come back to him or carry on about how he's been feeling.

After he was finished talking, he looked at her, really looked at her. His chin began to tremble and his eyes welled with tears yet again. "I love you, baby girl with all that I have to give." Meaghan sat there looking at John absorbing all he had said. The room was silent for the next few minutes and Hulk and Linda exchanged looks, not knowing how Meaghan would react. Linda knew she was a tough-as-nails business woman who didn't take shit from anybody. Highly respected socially and professionally, hugely successful in everything she did. What Meaghan said, she meant and she never went back on her word. This was one of the most important things in business.

Linda also knew Meaghan's excruciatingly painful past and why she kept it private; she honestly wasn't sure, at this moment, if John had a chance. The girls had spoken a lot about Meaghan's history over the past few weeks and Linda was supportive and caring on the outside and shocked on the inside, unable to believe all of this could happen to one person. Meaghan's personal life had been one train wreck after another until she went into seclusion. Life seemed to be getting better for her when she met John. Linda was afraid this one small thing was going to send Meaghan right back into hiding.

She stood and went to Hulk and Linda kissing them both before excusing herself and walking right out the door. John stood to run after her and was stopped by Hulk. Linda told John to wait and went after Meaghan. She didn't get far and found her kneeling in the front yard her arms wrapped around her and rocking. Linda sat next to her and hugged her tight. As Meaghan cried and sobbed and let her emotions crash around her, Linda sat with her, quietly holding her.

"He's not Rob. Fate won't deal the same blow twice. Let him into your world, let him help you heal. You have to tell him everything." The two women sat in silence for the next hour until the sun began to set. John and Hulk walked outside and found the two women on the lawn. Hulk helped Linda up and they walked in the house. Meaghan looked up at John and he offered his hands. She took his hands and let him pull her up. They stood there looking at each other, hands still locked together. She tried to think of a good place in her past to start. He kept his mouth shut for fear of making things worse. She led John around the house and they began walking down the beach toward her home. When they reached her home, she sat down on the sand facing the ocean.

Meaghan took a deep breath, "I need to tell you a few things."

---------------------------------------------------------

John and Meaghan spent the next few days starting to rebuild their relationship. They holed themselves in her home and she told John everything from her past. What she said explained why she kept things hidden from him and the world. John promised himself he would spend the rest of his life protecting her. He needed to regain her trust; he was going to start over with her from the beginning; they would start dating again. He was going to prove how much he loved her.

They agreed Meaghan would travel with him as much as possible so they could spend more time together and fix what was broken. On Sunday John reported back to Smackdown. There was a huge announcement and the draft lottery was going to start on Monday's Raw show. That night he called and said he had big news. She agreed to fly to St Louis in the morning and meet him at the hotel. He wouldn't tell her what the surprise was; she knew he was legally obligated to keep quiet.

John met her in the lobby and he seemed so excited. He told her he got her front row tickets for tonight's show only she was sitting opposite the same area she usually did. Meaghan tensed at the thought of being exposed to the cameras, possibly putting her face out there for everyone to see, but what were the odds she'd be recognized? She'd kept herself out of the press for the past five years; she'd given interviews, but no pictures. She let her people handle her public relations, letting them make appearances at ribbon cuttings and various ceremonies. What were the odds anyway that she'd be seen at a wrestling event? What were the odds she'd even get on camera?

They spent the afternoon walking around downtown St Louis and did a bit of shopping. John wasn't to report until after 8 pm so they kept busy, yet away from possible sightings. Meaghan could put two and two together and figured he must be the first draft pick and was switching to Raw. They had dinner close to the arena and basically sat in silence. She knew he was nervous about the fan reaction and wondered how he'd be received on Raw. When they arrived they were escorted down an empty hallway to a locker room. It had all the usual things and they watched the show as they waited. When a security guard came to get Meaghan, she gave John a present. He was to open it before he went out to greet the crowd. When she had gone, Eric Bischoff walked in and welcomed John to Raw. He went over the plan with him and left.

Chris Irvine's show was beginning when she got to her seat. The security guard stayed with her the whole time, she found this odd, but shook it off. Chris said his first guest would be the biggest thing to happen in the history of Raw, the first draft pick. The arena grew silent in anticipation. Nobody had any clue who it would be. Meaghan heard a few fans thinking they would bring Taker back to Raw. Maybe Mysterio so he could be used to his full potential. John's music hit and the reaction was deafening, Chris's expression was priceless. The Raw fans were welcoming him with wide open arms. They went crazy and it lit John like a fuse to dynamite. Meaghan had to laugh at the response of the fans. They loved him and did their best to show it. It seemed surreal that the man she loved was also loved by half the world. When he began walking down the ramp it seemed as if the cheers grew louder, she had to fight back a few tears of joy for him. It took a full 15 minutes for the crowds to gain control and attempt to calm down.

The rest of the evening was a whirlwind of excitement. They were greeted backstage by almost everyone on Raw. Meaghan knew John had been secretly nervous about how he'd be received by his coworkers but the night was quite a success. As everyone talked, Meaghan looked over at Dave. She could tell by the expression on his face he knew he would be going to Smackdown. Both Champs can't be on the same side. Dave was happy for John, but would miss his friends and the thrill of a live show. Meaghan gave Dave a hug and kiss on the cheek. "If you need to say something, I'll listen." That brought a smile to Dave's face.

"I'm fine." Dave said.

"I'm sure you are I'm just throwing that out there." They both chuckled and hugged again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

John's traveling schedule had changed immediately and they adjusted their time together. Raw went to bigger cities and had a tougher schedule. He was also still squeezing in promo time for his CD. Over the next several months things just kept getting better and better for Meaghan and John. Professionally, he continued to retain his title and was an enormous success on Raw and she opened another club and restaurant. Personally they slowly built what had been crushed. He had regained her trust and faith in him and he guarded her with his life. The female that attempted to dissolve their relationship had been released by the WWE and would be gone from their lives. John's friendship with the Hogans also became very important to him. He had fulfilled another life-long dream and was able to wrestle with Hulk at a few Raw shows.

John and Meaghan had been the best of friends now for over two years and had been exclusively seeing each other, not including the month-long hiatus, for almost a year. Christmas was two months away and he wanted to do something no man had ever done before for his woman. He enlisted Linda Hogan's help along with Meaghan's assistant, Stephan. Only his parents and Linda and Stephan knew what he was planning. Linda was sworn to secrecy, she couldn't even tell Hulk. John had learned when it came to Meaghan, Hulk couldn't keep a secret. All four had specific duties to pull off and deadlines to meet.

The annual WWE Holiday party would be the week before Christmas and was scheduled to be held at Meaghan's Boston restaurant. The day after the party John and Meaghan would fly to Florida and spend the holidays there. He had a hard time convincing her to go to Florida, but she finally gave in to him. She thought they should stay up North and have a snowy Christmas with his family. Her family had become the Hogans and she knew they'd understand. John got her to agree by flying his parents to Florida. Things seemed to be right on schedule for John's plans.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks before the Christmas party and his plans for her surprise were going according to schedule. Stephan and Linda really came through for him and he would be indebted to them forever. He was flying high and nothing could ruin this holiday season.

John was at WWE Headquarters in a company meeting when he was delivered a package. At the same time Meaghan was at her home in Amesbury reviewing the reservations for her clubs and restaurants for the holidays and looking over the projected sales at her boutiques when a package was delivered to her.

When John's meeting was over he jumped in his car and went directly to Meaghan's. He still had the package with him but had forgotten to open it; he just wanted to get to her. Stephan had put her package aside until her meeting as over. John pulled into the driveway and grabbed his things. It was then he saw the package. He opened it and ran inside. Meaghan was putting her papers away and remembered her package. She opened it. All she could do was sit down. She was stunned.

John entered her office waving around what he had received. ""You want to explain this to me?" He threw photographs down on her desk. Meaghan was still in a state of shock; she hadn't even looked at John. "Meaghan. Are you listening to me?" still no response from her. He looked to see what she was staring at and found more photos only these were of him. "What the fuck is this?" He flipped through the photos she had received and grew angrier. "This never fucking happened, where did you get these?" He saw the envelope and it had come from the same carrier his did. And then he saw it; a picture of a newborn and a copy of a birth certificate naming him the father.

"Get out." She could barely speak and he couldn't hear her. Tears falling from her face, she looked at him. "Please just get out."

"You're mad at me? How dare you get mad at me when I've got pictures of you and Dave." John was yelling at her at the same time his heart was breaking. As she looked at the photos through her tears she asked him point blank.

Her chin quivering, "Did you sleep with her? At all? Ever?"

John softened as he looked into her eyes. "Never. Not before you, not at all."

"Please don't lie, John, just tell me. Even if it was before me, just tell me."

John grabbed her and hugged her. "I never touched her."

They began looking at the photos closer when Stephan walked into the office eating popcorn. He glanced over both their shoulders and immediately said, "They're fake." And went back to his popcorn plopping into one of the chairs.

John looked at him, "How could you tell so fast?"

Stephan grabbed all the photos and laid them on the floor in a pattern. The photos were the exact same with the exception of the people in them. "Meg, honey, this is your blouse. Johnny, honey, this is your shirt. Whoever did this is very bad at it. All they did was superimpose the heads. The girl could have at least used her own body it would have been more believable." Meaghan grabbed the two photos and looked closer. "Call your lawyer?" She shook her head and Stephan took the photos and left the room. John and Meaghan stood there momentarily stunned at what had just happened. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked at him. He knew exactly how she was feeling because he was feeling it too. She broke down and cried and crumpled to the floor. John sat next to her and hugged her. They almost threw everything away, everything they'd just repaired, everything they desired the most in life, because of the woman who won't give up.

"This has to stop. We can't continue living like this, fearful every time one of us leaves town. Afraid of what the other is doing. Traveling with you only feels suspicious, like we don't trust eachother. How can we have any relationship if we can't trust eachother?" Everything felt out of control at a time when everything should be in complete control. "I need to get out of here." She said and jumped up to leave. John stayed in the office unable to believe what was happening. The Diva was claiming John was the father of her baby. He tried to think of all the nights he'd had where he was drunk and couldn't remember much the next day. None of his friends or this girl had ever said anything about sexual relations. He would demand a DNA test, it was only fair.

Meaghan knew this woman had to be involved with someone, it was too involved too detailed for it to be a woman trying to get back at a man who had rejected her. Meaghan had a gut feeling and didn't like it. He found her. She knew she shouldn't have gone to the shows with John. She knew she shouldn't have sat in the front. She knew if she went on a national TV show, he would find her. She had to think of something, he probably knew where she lived. Meaghan began yelling for Stephan. She found him in the kitchen. "He found me. I don't know how, but he found me. I was so stupid. It was allowing interviews. I let my guard down and permitted others into my life. I know it was from Raw that's it! He saw me on TV. Holy shit, this means he knows about John. What have I done?" John walked up behind her and listened.

"Meggie, honey, you don't know it's him. How could he have possibly seen you much less find out about John? What are the odds he watches wrestling?" Stephan knew by her expression she had convinced herself it was him. "If you do think it's him you have to tell the lawyers. They can find out for sure but they need to know." Stephan was trying to sound calm and not panic as well. He knew what would happen if Meaghan was found. "Try to relax. Go take a nice bubble bath or sit in the spa." He dismissed her and eyeballed John. A look John perceived as fear and a warning. When Meaghan was securely set up in the Jacuzzi, Stephan immediately called Linda Hogan to let her know what was happening. "Linda, you know what to do."

Meaghan couldn't relax. Not by herself. This was it, her opportunity to let John help her. Let him in a little bit more. She had revealed a lot to him that evening in Florida, but not everything. She stood to go find John when she saw him standing there. He looked devastated. "When I invited you and got you those seats, I didn't know. I didn't know he would be looking for you."

"I know you didn't. It's my fault, not yours." Meaghan continued pacing. "I just have to find a way to hide again. I'll sell everything and move to another country." John stopped her, she was beginning to panic.

"You're not going anywhere without me and I'm not leaving. I told you I would protect you and I will. He won't come near you." John said as he hugged her as tight as he could, hoping all hopes he could fulfill his promise. He knew what this guy was capable of and he had a small army behind him. Stephan had told him more, the small but deadly details Meaghan failed to mention. He kissed her tenderly and looked into her eyes. A fighter. She was a survivor against all odds. But the look in her eyes pleaded for protection, begged for help. She needed a distraction and decided to finish her work in her office.

John called Linda and told them what was happening, what he was seeing and feeling. He was determined not to let this interfere with all he had done and asked Linda for her opinion. She agreed; Meaghan needed to know she was safe and secure, protected no matter what. All he had worked for in the past months were about to come to fruition, nothing was stopping him now. He would fight to the death for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Fallout of a Typo

The weekend of the holiday party, Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman, Mark and Sara Callaway and Hulk and Linda Hogan were staying with John and Meaghan at her condo in Boston while the rest of the WWE stayed in hotels. Torrie, notoriously bad at secrets was actually able to hold this one in, she knew there was no way she could ruin this it was too important. The day of the party, Meaghan fielded calls from the restaurant regarding menu changes and setup. A few times she had to go in just to ensure things were done properly. Her entire staff was working this evening and if everything went off without a hitch, they'd get a huge bonus. They all knew she was generous because she gave quarterly bonuses, but during the holidays, she was giving to everyone who worked for her. But if she asked something of you and you pulled it off, she rewarded you.

John and Meaghan had some friends and colleagues over for drinks before the party. The Callaways, Bautistas, Michaels', Hogans, Wilson-Kidmans, and a few others had gathered in the family room for drinks. As the evening progressed, the men stayed in the family room and the women had filtered to the kitchen and living room. Hulk, Mark and Billy were trying to relax John as they knew the events John was trying to put into play. It soon became obvious to the others what the big secret was and why John was nervous. "As long as you have everything, it will work out. But remember, things don't always turn out as you dream, but when the time is right, you'll know. So relax and go with the flow." Hulk patted him on the back and a few others shared their stories of when and where their big question was popped.

The house phone rang and simultaneously John answered when Meaghan did. It was her lawyers and they revealed the former Diva had recanted her paternity claim and said she was paid handsomely to list John as the father and to send him the birth certificate. When the lawyers told Meaghan who had masterminded the whole thing, John dropped the phone and ran to her. He was quickly followed by the guys who wondered what had happened. He found her in the kitchen and she just looked at him and let her arm fall to her side dropping the phone. The room grew silent. Meaghan fell to her knees and began sobbing.

"He's out. He's free. He's…out. He's…" She could barely speak and he thought he'd heard her wrong. "He's out. He's out." Meaghan began screaming those two words and wouldn't let anyone near her. John couldn't get her to respond to him so he called the lawyer back. As he listened, he turned to look at Hulk and Linda.

"He somehow came up for parole. His paperwork was wrong and they allowed him to go before the parole board. They approved his release. The prison had someone else's information listed under his name. A stupid data entry error has put her life in danger." This also explained how her lawyers were never notified of his hearing. John hung up the call and grabbed his hysterical girlfriend who was now on the verge of hyperventilating. "Linda, get Stephan up here and tell him what's happened." John said forcefully. Dave volunteered to go but had no clue what was going on, he just knew it was very serious. Sara and Torrie offered to take Meaghan upstairs but John refused to let her out of his sight. Stephan flew into the room with anti-anxiety pills and water. "Forget it! You are not drugging her!" John screamed at Stephan.

"Relax honey. These are for me." Stephan said as he popped the pills. John got Meaghan to relax a little and sit down. "If he chooses to come after her, you know he's coming here, right?" He said quietly as he sent John a look of fear and danger.

"What's going on?" A few asked.

"Fuck! What am I supposed to do?" John put his hands over his eyes and let his head fall back. He looked at Mark. "If we still go she's exposed, if I leave her here she's vulnerable…Fuck!" John was getting himself angrier and angrier. "I'll kill him myself before he gets near her."

"She'll be with a large group either way. If you leave her here, we'll stay." Linda stated motioning around the room to all the non-WWE people. "If you take her, your right there and so is everyone in this room." The group nodded in agreement. Not everyone knew the situation but they could tell the severity. She stepped closer to John and got into his face. "There's still a lot she left out about him. Things she doesn't talk about at all but you know are there. Things too disturbing to share. She cannot be alone. Ever. You need to go to the lawyers, read the police reports. It's the only way you'll learn everything." Linda hugged John. "One more thing. Don't let him win. Everything must go on as if nothing is different. This will help her too, she won't feel defeated or threatened."

"She goes." John said. "I need to pack a bag." John picked up Meaghan and took her upstairs with him. She finally seemed coherent and helped pack a backpack with the items she'd need, they'd need if confronted. Everyone left for the dinner and party, piling into as few cars as possible, surrounding Meaghan with every step. John, the Hogans and Callaways took the Aviator. Meaghan rode in the middle row between Mark and Hulk, Linda and Sara in the back. The Aviator had bullet–proof glass which may have seemed to border on the edge of paranoia until you experienced the events currently taking place. They arrived at the restaurant to find everyone in the parking lot. Dave waved to him to drive right into the loading dock and unload his precious cargo with as little exposure as possible. They found all the guys in the back, the females were already inside. When Meaghan got out she was immediately surrounded like the Secret Service surrounds the President, scouts scanning the area top to bottom. The group went inside and attempted a normal, fun filled evening.

The party moved along smoothly and everyone was having a wonderful time. Halfway into the evening Vince McMahon stood for his speech. He thanked everyone for coming and made a few small announcements. Linda McMahon stood and thanked everyone and Meaghan for the use of her restaurant and the wonderful meal and setting. All of it made Meaghan extremely uncomfortable and skittish, but she just held tight to John and waited for the evening to end.

The holiday party went off without incident and the group followed the same procedures getting her out of the building. Meaghan cried all the way home. Nobody said a word to her they just offered comfort. They didn't know they were being watched. They didn't know they were being followed. They didn't know they were being photographed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by easily and she hadn't heard or seen anything to indicate she was being hunted. They went back to living their lives when the police called and said they'd traced him to the Florida panhandle near his parent's house. They'd soon have him back in custody. John and Meaghan decided to keep a gun in the house. She had never wanted one before, but now she had John and she would never forgive herself if something happened to him.

They had been keeping tabs with the police and they were on his trail but couldn't get to him. Each time they got close, he bolted and they'd start back at square one. He had been to Tampa, Miami, Houston, Dallas, Los Angeles, Seattle, Denver, St Louis, Chicago and New York. When Meaghan and John heard his path of travel, they knew he was coming. Those are the cities where Meaghan owns either a restaurant or night club. She owns a home or condo in those cities but nothing had happened to those residences. They had no record of him showing up in the cities John had been too, so they thought this would be all about Meaghan. The police had questioned her employees and several had recognized the man in the picture. He had visited and had asked about Meaghan. All of the managers had him removed when he became irate when they wouldn't tell him where she was.

Meaghan didn't tell John she had learned how to use several types of firearms when it became a necessary part of her life. She would never again let him or anyone else get the better of her. John noticed she became a little distant and had focused on something she wouldn't share with him. He decided to listen to Linda and contacted the lawyers to learn more about this guy who had changed Meaghan's existence. It was as if she were preparing for the fight of her life. He would lay down in traffic before he'd let anything happen to her.

They decided to sell 90 of Meaghan's properties to eliminate as much vulnerability as possible. She traveled with John a lot more and tried to balance herself between cities so she was never at the same place longer than others. She was beginning to get sick lately and they decided to slow down her travel a bit to let her body heal. She thought it was the changing weather from spring to summer. One morning she couldn't get out of bed. She felt so incredibly ill and she looked like it. John made her homemade soup and pampered her all day. He had ideas what it could be because she always felt better after eating something. He began thinking about things and figured he must be right. He decided to ask her later when she felt better.

They had talked over the past few years about having kids and families, mostly loose talk, nothing set in stone. But he had been watching her so closely lately, he knew her inside and out. When Meaghan knew the maniac was behind bars, she was receptive to the idea of a family of her own. Now, he wasn't sure how she'd feel. "Are you feeling better, baby?" He asked as she came over to him and lay on top. Meaghan shook her head and smiled. "Can I ask you something serious?" She shook her head again but kept it on his chest. "Do you think you might be pregnant?" Her head shot up and she looked at him wide-eyed.

"I never thought of that." She began trying to think when the last time she visited with 'Aunt Flow'. She couldn't remember; so much had been going on lately it could have been two weeks ago or two months ago. "Maybe that's it." She realized, suddenly excited and yet scared completely out of her mind.

"Should we find out or wait?" He asked hoping she'd want to find out.

She answered, "We could find out." She told John what to get and he went running out the door. He was back in less than 10 minutes and burst into the bedroom. Meaghan had to laugh. "John, I don't have to pee yet, relax for a minute." He left and got her a bottle of water from the kitchen. He handed it to her and motioned for her to drink up! She drank all the water and they laid on the bed together watching a movie. When she felt the need to go, she grabbed the kit and went in; she had to lock the door or John would watch her. She did what was necessary and unlocked the door. He had the box and the instructions and was ready to look. "Let's just relax about it. It'll be okay if we're not." She tried to reassure him and not get his hopes up. He kissed her passionately sliding his tongue against hers.

"If we're not, we'll try again right now." He said. She took a deep breath, handed him the stick and sat on the counter. He looked at it and the instructions to make sure he was reading correctly. "Let's go try again." He said a little sad. She could see the disappointment on his face. She knew it was for the best; she didn't want to risk being pregnant or having a child and the maniac attacking her again.

She held his face in her hands. "Sometimes these things take time. We never said we wanted kids right now, and we're not even married. We've barely even discussed a future together." She smiled and kissed him. Meaghan knew in the back of her mind, and especially in the last 20 minutes, the idea scared the shit out of her. She did love trying though, she had to admit. She stood back and looked at her John who never ceased to amaze her. He was a gorgeous man with the body of a god. He was wearing basketball shorts and a jersey and she knew he had an empty cupboard underneath. She thought about him as she stared at his body. The size of his arms and how they felt around her, his hands and how they played with her body, the way he looked at her and kissed her. The weight of him above her always made her feel not only secure but free.

"What are you thinking about?" Meaghan looked at him like a deer in the headlights. John laughed as she blushed. He knew exactly what she'd been thinking. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. His hands moved up her thighs and around to her ass and he pulled her to the edge of the counter. He brought his hands back around and kept them on her upper thighs. The kisses and the location of his hands made her body ache for him. He could always get her body stirring just with a simple kiss. She let out a small moan as their tongues flirted. Without breaking the kiss, John backed away so Meaghan stood in front of him. He guided her to the floor and lay on top of her. He pulled his right leg up pushing her thigh against her. He put his arm under her knee and placed his hand on the floor beside her. He leaned on his left elbow and placed his hand under her head. He stayed like this kissing her driving her crazy and he subtly moved his hips against her. She brought her other leg up and wrapped it around his back squeezing him against her.

He broke the kiss and moved to her neck. John let her leg go and his right hand moved to her side and he rested his hand on her ribs, just under her breast. He kissed and licked a trail to her breast and he lifted her top up so he could keep kissing her. He used his left hand to pull her top off, with a little help from her. He then seized her other breast in his mouth and nipped and licked her. Meaghan started writhing under him and his mouth moved further down. As his tongue played with her belly button, he lifted her enough to remove her shorts. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he kissed her inner thighs, screaming in response as he finally stopped teasing her and let his tongue taste her. Meaghan's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he used his fingers and mouth to make love to her. When she felt her release getting closer she pressed her hips into him and gripped his head with her hands. She cried out as her body stiffened and contracted under his touch. John stayed with her until she went limp and her thighs stopped shaking.

She reached down to him and tried to pull him up to her. She frantically took his shorts and shirt off and was surprised at how skilled she'd become. John stayed in between her legs and let the tip of him play just outside the center of her. He kissed her neck as she grabbed his ass to guide him and he finally entered her and they both groaned loudly. Meaghan felt like he would rip her in half and his eyes rolled back at how tight she was. She always felt great to him. He put his weight on his left side and pulled his right leg up and her left leg up for easy access and better control. He struggled to maintain command of his senses and he tried to think of something else. She rolled her hips in circles and John groaned again. "Oh, baby girl, you feel so good." He let go of her leg with his right hand and placed it on her hip and he guided her as he slowed the pace.

She arched her back which made her hips dip low and he groaned again. John tried to think of anything but how good she made him feel. Meaghan tightened her grip on him and he felt himself losing control. She flexed and released her inner muscles driving him to the brink. He pushed harder and harder into her letting himself fall under her spell. When his body finally stopped twitching he rolled off her. They both lay next to eachother as their bodies recovered. She looked over at him and he kissed her softly. Once he gained control of his breathing, he snuggled with her for a few minutes; they were still on the bathroom floor. His cravings got the better of him and he put his shorts back on and went downstairs for food, but not before another soft kiss.

Meaghan lay there, thinking about a family with John. Is that what she wanted? And right now? She got dressed and went downstairs, he was in the kitchen making a sandwich and watching his usual god-awful cartoons. Those are the things she loved; his quirks, his idiosyncrasies, his habits. He was always making her laugh. As she was thinking of this, John was thinking about how different her body was. She feels different, she tastes different, and her boobs are more sensitive and feel tighter. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Was it just wishful thinking? These same things happened when her cycle approached.

John still pampered her for the rest of the evening and made her favorite dinner. He couldn't figure out what was so special about meatloaf and mashed potatoes, but she adored it. They could eat it every night if she had her way. Maria, her housekeeper, was on her vacation so they were left to fend for themselves for meals. He liked it when they were alone but he wouldn't trade in Maria for anything. She left John instructions on how to make meatloaf so he consulted her recipe. He was shocked at how time consuming it was and how many things you had to do. "This is crazy, we should just order pizza." He said out loud to himself. He looked into the family room at Meaghan who was staring out the floor to ceiling windows of their apartment.

He couldn't believe the place they lived in could be considered an apartment. It was huge! It was only them and another couple on this floor, that's how big it was. To him an apartment was maybe 1000 square feet. He went from sharing a house with three of his brothers (since he traveled he never got a place of his own) to the complete opposite. He was surprised when Meaghan suggested they live together officially, he was afraid to broach the subject with her at all. He got the meal started and went back to the family room. "What's on your mind?" He couldn't help but ask as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You." She bluntly answered.

"And? Did I do something?" He knew he hadn't, but asked anyway.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did." She replied with a bit of an attitude.

He turned her to look into her eyes. "What did I do?" He asked placing his hands on his hips.

"You did the worst thing imaginable. You made me fall in love with you." She smiled at him and hugged him.

"You lost me on why that's a bad thing!" He kissed her nose. She giggled.

"How do you feel about a baby?" She asked getting serious. She needed reassurance because she was scared. What if he was right? Those tests did read negative when taken too early.

"Honey, if you're not ready just tell me, it's okay if you're not." He held her face in his hands.

"I asked if you were ready, not me." She replied.

"I've been ready since we first met. I want lots of babies with you, despite knowing I was a complete nightmare and I'd be asking for paybacks, I still want kids." He said softly as he looked into her eyes. She had to laugh as she remembered all the stories from his parents. He kissed her with all the love he had, caressing her tongue with his. She ran her hands all over his chest and abs, loving the way his skin felt and the way he responded to her. She moved her hands to his back stroking his shoulders and tracing his spine. She thought it earlier and she thought it now. She was the luckiest woman alive; she had a beautiful man who catered to her. He gave her everything she wanted whenever she wanted, but still stopped just short of spoiling her. She did the same for him only she did spoil him. She loved this body and the man that came inside this piece of art.

"Make love to me." She whined into his mouth. He had 15 minutes until the potatoes were done. He didn't have time to respond; she was already removing his shorts and had her mouth all over him. The warmth of her mouth and the gentleness of her hands had him quickly aroused and ready for her. He pulled her from him and guided her onto the coffee table. He removed her pajama pants and dove into her with his tongue. She squealed and arched her back. How did he know exactly what to do and when? It drove her mad with pleasure. It didn't take Meaghan long to reach the sky and when she did he sent chills down her spine as he entered her with one swift motion. She hadn't even relaxed from her own orgasm before he had her on the path to another.

She sat up and pushed him away. She turned around onto her knees and guided him back into her. She kept her legs together and he loved when she did that. She already fit him like a glove but this just added to the feelings. She flexed her muscles and gripped him as he moved in and out, faster and faster. She rotated her hips and he reached around with his left hand to find her center. He paced himself and his hand so she'd be driven high above again. He could feel her orgasm on fast approach so he moved faster; causing his own release to happen. He held on until she squealed and he let go too. Just as he finished the timer in the kitchen sounded and he had to get back to dinner. He finished everything and they sat in front of the fireplace naked and ate the meal.

Meaghan talked more about having a baby and John knew she was scared. He did what he could to reassure her and set her mind to ease. Who cares if they weren't married? That was an easy fix. The true issue was whether now was the time. She did the dishes after they ate and he drew her a bath. John lit the candles and put bubbles in the water. He turned on the Jacuzzi jets and had forgotten the bubbles grow rapidly when you do that. He almost had them everywhere but caught them before they spilled onto the floor. She came into the room and they got in together. They watched another movie and daydreamed about a family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meet and Greet

I disclaim

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few months, John remained overprotective. If they were pregnant or going to be pregnant, he wanted all the knowledge he could absorb. When they were traveling, John went into overdrive. He made her rest constantly and even when she wanted to do some work he made her rest. One afternoon back in Boston, John went to a bookstore and bought every book and magazine he could on pregnancy and childbirth. He chose four name books too and was shocked at how many there were to choose from; _30,000 names_? He said to himself. _How in the hell do you narrow it down to one? How do you look through the whole book?_ He wondered if Meaghan would want to know the sex of a baby before the birth. He definitely wanted to know and didn't understand why people waited. You have a 50-50 shot. Only two choices so what's the big secret? He'd rather know so they could buy stuff ahead of time.

"First baby?" A man asked as John waited in line.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked and the guy smiled. "Actually, we're not pregnant yet, but we're thinking about it."

"I was the same way, man. Congratulations." The man shook John's hand. When John looked at him he knew the stranger recognized him and felt himself scrutinized. He said quietly, "John Cena, right?"

"Yes." John answered as he looked around. He was proud he was thinking about becoming a father, but he still had an image Vince wanted him to maintain. That and didn't want to tell someone accidentally and find out they work for the National Enquirer.

"Your secret's safe with me. I love wrestling and think you're the best." The man said. John smiled hoping he wouldn't blow his cover and sell the story on the internet or to a magazine.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate that." John said as he walked to the next sales person to buy his pile of books and magazines. The stranger whispered to John if he could get a picture and he said that was okay but if they could step outside. The fan waited for John and followed him outside. He took a picture with his phone and thanked John for his time. As John went to his car, the stranger took another picture of the license plates. He got into his car and followed John home.

John knew from being with Meaghan to always be on the lookout and he noticed the guy was following him. He pulled into the parking garage of a building a few blocks from his own and saw the stranger park across the street. He called the police and told them what was happening. The guy could be a stalker fan or he could be Meaghan's worst nightmare. As he was talking to them he saw the guy get out of his car and come into the garage. He had to think quickly. He could leave the car there but he didn't know if the guy would do something to the car. How would he explain to Meaghan the $250,000 birthday present she bought him was damaged or totaled? He could wait for the guy to get deep into the garage and then drive back out.

He decided to drive around the garage as he continued talking to the police. He saw the stranger lurking around the cars and knew he was looking for John. John slowly drove out of the garage and waited down the block. He heard the sirens and knew the police just blew it. The guy came running out of the garage and jumped in his car. He sped right past John and turned a corner. John hung up his phone call after he told them the vehicle and direction of the stranger. He drove back to their building and wasn't worried about the car. The security was as tight in the garage as it was inside the building.

"What took you so long? Meaghan asked as he walked in the door. He was not about to tell her.

----------------------------------------------

John and Meaghan looked through the books and John was ready to pick out names by dinner time. She told him to make a list for both sexes while he was on the road and they'd compare when they saw eachother again. He was leaving in the morning for his next road trip and she needed to get back to work. They spent the evening in front of the fireplace and talked about what they wanted for their future children. If there would be children. As he talked animatedly about what he wanted, hopes, dreams and all, she wondered how to tell him she wasn't sure she was ready. If ever. Would this change how he felt about her? Was this a deal breaker? And would she feel different if discovering she were pregnant one day. Growing up with four brothers John was hoping for a girl. He wanted a son, but for the first child he thought a daughter might be best. Was she getting his hopes up for something that may never happen?

He didn't want to tell her who he had run into at the bookstore and the subsequent action that happened afterwards. He was also afraid she'd see right through him and know he was covering something so he kept running his mouth about kids and family. _Am I talking too much? She'll be fine, right_? They already had security in the building and two guards posted at the door. John did alert them to what had happened so they knew to be especially cautious, but he didn't want her to know. He also didn't want to leave her in the morning but knew she had to get back to running her own businesses and he had a career that couldn't be better. They wouldn't see eachother for 10 days, longer if they hadn't made a pact not to be away longer than 10 days. This would be the first time she wasn't traveling with him since the maniac's release.

After dinner she went to change and get more comfortable while John lit some candles. He was looking through the CDs to find something romantic when she came back out. He dropped all the CDs he had in his hands and his jaw fell open. She was wearing a white silk halter baby doll with beading and silver ankle strap heels to match the beading. She also had on the tiniest pair of panties he'd ever seen. They were so small he wasn't even sure they were panties. They'd been together for 2½ years and she could still surprise him. Everyday he thought how lucky he was and how beautiful this woman before him was, inside and out.

He snapped out of it and picked a CD. He turned the music on and held out his hand to her. Meaghan crossed the room and melted into John's arms. They danced in the glow of the candles and the city lights of Boston reflected in their family room. He drank in her scent and the feel of her skin. He needed enough to sustain him for 10 days and he wasn't going to settle for anything less. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" She answered looking into his eyes.

"For giving me a reason to wake up each morning." Meaghan smiled and he bent down to kiss her. She had kissed him thousands of times but the feel of his tongue against hers still sent chills up and down her spine. Her kisses could still arouse him. They never required foreplay because they were always ready just from kissing. He picked her up and cradled her as they finished the dance. When the next song began he knelt down and placed her on the rug in front of the fire. He removed her heels and kissed, licked and nipped his way up her leg lingering on her inner thigh. He let his lips brush across her center as he moved to her other leg.

Her scent was intoxicating and he had a hard time sticking to his plans. He treated each leg with the same tenderness and affection. John rolled her over and ran his hands up the backs of both legs and his thumbs touched her purposely in the center when his hands reached her ass. He lifted her enough to remove her v-string and kept her there so she was on her knees but her upper body was still on the floor. He slid underneath her and spread her legs and his thumbs held her open. His tongue caressed her and she sat up to get the best vantage point. She let her head fall back and her hair tickled his stomach. Watching his future wife like this gave him enough excitement that her slightest touch could send him into orbit. Meaghan let herself go and when her body stopped convulsing she slid back and let him slide into her.

They both groaned loudly; him from the wet heat of her body, her from the package she swore reached her throat. She squeezed him tight to her and it made John's eyes roll back. She loved watching him respond to her. She looked into his eyes and that look she gave him drove him to the brink of his release. When she felt him get harder, her signal he was close, she picked up her pace and squeezed as tight as she could. He grabbed her ass and lifted and lowered her to the pace he needed to last a little longer. John felt his body relax a little and he rolled her to her back. His mouth slammed against hers as he pumped into her. He pushed up from her and he rested his weight on his arms. He slowed the pace a little more and bent to kiss her again, torturing her with his position changes and rhythm adjustments. He pulled his knees up and sat back on his heels, lifting her hips and continuing to pump into her. They both moaned noisily as John released himself inside her.

"Sandwich?" She asked him as he lay panting on the rug next to her. He pulled her to him and cuddled with her for a few minutes.

"Can I have two? And make yourself something while you're in there. My treat." He kidded with her.

'You are so good to me, honey." She rolled her eyes and kissed him. They spent the remainder of their time together making love and relaxing.

His flight was first thing in the morning and Meaghan drove him to the airport. They said their goodbyes in the car because they knew he'd have no privacy in the airport. She tried not to cry because she knew John felt guilty enough and she didn't want to scare him. She was scared enough for them both. She'd been here before, gone through the motions of hiding, she just didn't want John to realize the depth in which she hid. The measures she took to stay out of sight. With him gone, she could do this. She would throw herself back into work and let the distractions it provided consume her during the day. At night, she would hide.

They talked several times a day and she tried to sound jovial and upbeat like nothing was going on. He had done some research online and with her lawyers. Stunned was not a big enough word. Scared shitless, afraid for her life, nothing could describe how he felt. He had no words to describe what had happened to her. You hear stories like hers on the news but to know someone who had actually lived the life was unreal. He needed to talk to someone about it but found Hulk and Linda unavailable. He was unsure who to trust.

Mark. He could talk to Mark and Dave. He found them at the hotel bar and sat down with them. The two older men knew something was up and it had to do with Meaghan. The three men went through the motions of small talk before Mark finally said something. "Talk, man." He looked at John who appeared stunned. "Just tell us what's on your mind." The look on John's face told them they needed privacy so Mark led them back to his hotel room. He was bunking alone and at the end of the hallway so nobody would overhear.

Meanwhile a package arrived at Meaghan's offices in Boston. Stephan opened it, as he always did with her mail now and wasn't sure how to proceed. He was debating with himself on what to do when Meaghan walked into the room. He didn't hear her approach so he had no time to hide the package. She saw over his shoulder what he was holding and freaked out. What was she going to do? The package was a photo album, scrapbook of sorts and held pictures of her many years ago, pictures of her with the madman, pictures and mementos of her secret and pictures of John. Pictures of her and John.

Mark and Dave sat there looking at John, unsure what to say. Do you get angry? Do you comfort? John went from angry to scared and back again. He wanted to scream and rage against something, he wanted to never let Meaghan out of his sight. Just then his phone rang and it was Meaghan. He took a few deep breaths to not show his emotion that was emblazoned all over him. She was calling to make sure John was okay. They were both panicking and for different reasons. Mark and Dave stepped onto the balcony while John talked and discussed matters between them. It had run across both of their minds to disengage themselves from John, not talk to either of them, disassociate. They talked about that and both knew they could never do that. Two reasons. One being they don't bail on friends, and the other. Their wives would kill them. Angie and Sara would fear for their husbands, children and their own safety, but they wouldn't bail on friends either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas had come and gone and due to the new found details of Meaghan's past, John delayed his plans. Just delay, not change or cancel. He had listened to Linda's advice and lived as if nothing was different, so he was still going to go through with stage one, just change the date. His family was flying back down to Florida to spend a few weeks with them and he had the support of friends in the area to help guide him during this tough time. John wasn't aware of Meaghan's own plans. She was tired of running, tired of hiding, tired of going through the motions and faking happiness and security. She didn't want to live another day afraid this was her last.

She hired a private investigator to track down and follow the madman. If he was going to stalk her, she was going to stalk him. She took refresher classes in self defense, went to the shooting gallery to brush up on her skills, all behind John's back and all to aid her with the final showdown. When Meaghan met with her stalker face to face, it would be the last time. The hunter had become the hunted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Confrontation Abortion

Meaghan stood just inside the entrance to the warehouse. She scanned what the eye could see, taking in her surroundings and getting her bearings. She was here 15 minutes early on purpose. She heard and saw nothing so she entered the building silently. She left a voicemail for John to meet her here when he arrived. His plane was landing in five minutes and he was flying in with Mark and Dave. That guaranteed back up for her, and someone who knew where she was in the event something happened. The warehouse was 30 minutes from the airport and John always checked his messages immediately. That meant he'd be here in 45 minutes. She took a few deep breaths and proceeded around the perimeter of the empty building.

She'd received a text message earlier in the day to be here at 10 pm. _An empty warehouse by the docks at night. Nothing good can come of this, right?_ _What the fuck am I doing? Why did I even show up here? Of course I never responded so he doesn't know I'll be here. Yes he does. Why wouldn't you? He's so cocky and sure he could wager you'd be here. Mother fucker._ She walked under the six foot windows, with her back to the walls. She probably looked ridiculous. Black tank top, black shorts, utility belt complete with a few hand guns and magazines filled with bullets. Knives strapped to her thighs, combat boots, hair in a tight pony. She watched way too many movies. _I look like Lara fucking Croft_. Meaghan rolled her eyes but quickly squatted to the floor as she heard a car pull up. She looked at her watch and knew it couldn't be John. Voices. Her body naturally began shaking when she heard his voice.

_Three assholes. Easy squeezy mac and cheesy. Or is it nice and easy_? _This is crazy! I have lost my mind! First I train as if I'm going to war, then I put on this outfit that can only turn out to be a nuisance, and now I'm in an empty warehouse by the bay meeting with a man who has single-handedly ruined my entire existence in the middle of the night. Insane. Who am I fooling? This isn't the movies! I'm going to get myself killed. And if he doesn't do it, John's going to kill me._ She moved closer to the door to hear their conversation.

"Scott, are you sure you want to do this? Kidnapping is huge, man." _That's his brother_. "How do you know she'll even be here?" His brother, Mike, asked him. He only came with Scott to help in the event she came with back-up. He had tried for years to get his brother to forget this girl and move on with his life, but he just wouldn't. He was obsessed with her and revenge.

"She'll be here. The bitch likes a challenge." He said, his deep voice causing Meaghan to shiver. She tried to figure out where they were and how close they were to the exit. She wanted to leave without being seen and forget her whole stupid idea of taking him on by herself. She worked her way back over toward the entrance and listened for them. She would get out of the building and hide while she waited for John. If she just left before he got there, he may walk into something and get hurt. She spotted them walking around the center of the warehouse not really paying attention to anything other than themselves.

It had been quite awhile since she'd seen him and she stood there frozen in her spot. He was more muscular and had shaved his head. Still had the goatee, still wore the same type of clothes. In her mind she knew she had prepared for battle, a battle that could end her life. She had trained hard and extensively for anything and everything in order to take him out. But as she watched him move as if he had no cares in the world except to kill her, she felt that fear take control. There was no way she could fight him, guns or fists, face to face. The mere sight of him scared the shit out of her.

She had to leave. Meaghan began backing up quickly only to run into a stack of 50-gallon drums and knocking them to the ground. _So much for exiting quietly_. Scott saw her and yelled her name just as John, Mark and Dave entered the warehouse. He raised his gun in their direction knowing he could hit any one of them successfully. His brother said something in his ear and walked out with the others. Scott walked to Meaghan, gun still pointed at her. He saw her shaking and smiled a terrifying smile. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away from John who could do nothing, Scott had the gun in Meaghan's ear.

"You are just as beautiful as the day I saw you last. That was the saddest day of my life." Scott whispered in her ear. He gave John a sadistic smile. John also recognized him from the bookstore and knew his instincts had been correct.

"You are crazy." Meaghan said trying to control her voice. Scott laughed and stroked her throat with the gun. John, Mark and Dave stood there unable to do anything to help her. He wrapped his arm around her throat, locking it in place with his hand on his other arm. She found it hard to breath and did her best to remain calm. She turned her head to try and open her airways and to prevent him from applying pressure to her windpipe.

Before she could react, he shifted his body and picked her up as if clotheslining her. Scott slammed Meaghan to the ground and punched her square in the face, knocking her out. His laughter filled the warehouse as he backed away. He turned to leave when a good distance had been placed between him and the three large men.

"Meaghan!" John grabbed her and yanked her into his arms trying to wake her. He checked her ribs, legs, arms, face, everything that may sustain an injury. She looked okay considering she'd have a nice black eye in a few hours, but her nose didn't look broken.

"You want to explain yourself, Lara Croft?" Mark said giving her a stern look as John helped her up.

"I, um. Yeah." Meaghan took a deep breath and laughed. She couldn't believe it either. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I was on my way back out of the building when I ran into the drums. She stopped laughing and thought for a moment what could have happened if John hadn't shown up. Her laughter turned to tears and she sobbed, shrinking back to the floor. The enormity of what she was going to do rocked her and all she did was scream.

"I love you so much. I'm sorry." She said as John held her.

"I love you. I want to marry you." John replied as he looked into her rapidly swelling eyes. "But I can't do that if you stay on this path. You can't risk your life like this." He kissed her gently on each eye and she whimpered. Meaghan shook her head agreeing.

"I just wanted him gone. When I saw him I realized I couldn't do it. I'm not a mercenary like he is. I wanted to meet him as an equal. I trained in the skills I know he has, but I'm not like that. I can't kill someone or even hurt them." John held her close and Dave and Mark went to have a look around. It seemed too easy that they left without conflict. Mark called in a few favors when John told him Scott's full name. Nothing good came back in the report. Mark shared a little with John but when he walked outside with Dave he shared the rest.

"The guy's a professional killer. Ex Navy Seal with no skills outside that world. He was recruited by a mob boss when he was dishonorably discharged. The Navy doesn't like unnecessary killing and he doesn't know when to stop. He doesn't limit his casualties to those trying to kill him; he shoots anything that moves no matter who it is. He opened fire on women and children in a park in Iraq back in Desert Storm. No reason, unprovoked, the women and children were unarmed. He tried the suicide bomber defense, but none of them had been armed. Iraq isn't Korea, there aren't bombs strapped to a two year old." Mark looked at Dave and they both exchanged a stare that could only mean one thing.

John came out with Meaghan and put her in the car. He went back to his friends and they all stood there for a moment looking out at the water. John finally spoke, "We need to talk." He looked over at Mark who nodded. John walked away and got into the car. Once they were out of sight, Dave and Mark parted ways also with the same head nod.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Mark, Dave and John met for drinks the next night. Mark told him the rest and John was stunned. How could Meaghan get herself messed up with someone like that? Why did she date him in the first place? He was going to ask her that very question. He knew it was a touchy subject with her and would bring up so many painful memories, but he needed to know what kind of danger she was in and why. How did this affect him and his friends in the long run? On his drive home he thought of everything he wanted to ask her. How to ask her. Did he need to just jump right out there with the questions? Or dance around them and hope she told him what he wanted to hear.

She met him at the door, she was coming home from work and her driver/ bodyguard dropped her at the door. John kissed her and she felt the distance. He actually walked in ahead of her and went straight for the refrigerator. He pulled out two beers and she knew one wasn't for her since she didn't like it. Meaghan wondered what had happened to him, he only double fisted when he was upset. He hadn't even turned on ESPN, he just sat in the family room in silence. "You left out a lot of things when you told me about him." He said softly.

"Yes I did." She answered. She took a deep breath and sat at the other end of the massive sectional. "There are a lot of things that are hard to say out loud."

"Do you want to tell me now or should I tell you what I've learned?" John finished one beer and began the next. "Tell you what, I'll start that way you'll know what I know and if there's anything I haven't learned, you can still keep that a secret until you deem me worthy enough to be informed." He finished his second bottle and went to get two more. When he returned he finished one bottle and remained standing. He gave her a look she couldn't read. Yes, the anger was obvious, but it was the rest that was indecipherable. "Ex Navy Seal. Trained killer. Professional killer. Hired hitman. Killed hundreds of innocent people. Killed hundreds of guilty people." As John spoke his voice grew louder with each description. "At least 15 police reports, photographs, trips to the emergency room. Your final stay in the hospital lasted six months." Four beers down, more to go.

"Your last trip had a lot of significance to it. I want to hear you say it." John's voice had lowered and Meaghan shook her head. "Say it, Meaghan. I want to hear you say what he did." She shook her head again and the tears began to fall. "Tell me. Say the words." Her crying was obvious now but he wouldn't cease. He began yelling, "Tell me what he did! Tell me what he did to you! What he took from you!"

"He killed my son!" Meaghan stood and got in John's face. "He killed my son, you bastard!" She hit John as hard as she could and screamed. "He murdered my child! My baby! My 10 month old baby!" As she broke down and cried John held her close.


End file.
